Drink Up Baby Down
by Fuebi
Summary: Prompt for Feathers. Garfield is a bit of a romantic, he sort of falls in love very easily, and because of this purple is now his favorite colour. BBxRae.


**Author's Note:** This was for Feathers as well. Well damn, I write a great many things for her nowadays. Also, if any of you care I have a livejournal, where I'm taking requests for fanfictions. If any of you care.

**Warning:** Contains unhealthy amounts of caffeine, AU-ness, no sex, no kissing, no stripping, inconsistent consistencies, Raven being Raven _still_, Beast Boy being _not_ Beast Boy, and Starbucks.

**Disclaimer:** Just no.

* * *

Garfield had become aware of many things in his life, and girls were one of them. At school it was like an entire new world had opened up to him, and suddenly he was learning a new language, and failing.

First there was Kori, who's bright orange hair and stunning green eyes captured him. The only problem was that, as nice as she was, that's all Garfield every got. _Nice-ness_. Plus whenever he wanted to go see a movie with her Mr. Dick would ruin his plans.

After Kori was Terra. Her long blond hair was one of the softest things he had ever felt in his hands. She was kind, funny, and beautiful. They had dated for a few months, but it had to end. Terra was going to move to Idaho, and neither of them were mature enough to handle long-distance relationship, so they parted ways, promising to stay in touch. Which they didn't.

So Garfield was in a rut, and as much as he liked girls, after his downfall with Terra, it didn't feel too great to try to get another girlfriend that couldn't compare to her.

"Ah, come on man, ya can't let yourself get down over _one_ girl. Terra is gone, ya gotta get over her dude. Take it from me," Gar sat on one of benches of the park, the one with large amounts of graffiti on it, the one were he and Terra had their first kiss on.

Gar looked at his best friend and glared, "Look, Stone, I just can't get over her so _quickly_ okay? It's like... just no one can compare to her. She was _perfect_" Here Garfield looked to the sky as if wishing that it would open up and show all the answers to the universe. It didn't.

Victor threw his hands up into the air, "And it's thinking like _that_, that makes it impossible to get over her! Dude, give it a _rest_"

It was ridiculous to try and explain it to Vic, someone who went through girls like a pack of gum. If anything Gar was a love sick puppy, which was sort of disgusting. He knew he was being pathetic and a wimp, but it was hard not to be.

Victor let out a large groan, which made Garfield think he had given up, and was now going to let him do whatever he wanted. He was wrong.

"Okay man, here, how about this. I want you to go get a coffee, bathe in your own _pity_, then tell me how you feel. I'm gonna be playing a few hoops, if you dare to come back with a frown on your face, I'll knock it off, ya got it?"

"Screw off,"

"'Atta boy,"

The teen got off the bench and tried not to look at it before leaving for the Starbucks on the corner. There were too many memories, and plus if he did look at it he was pretty sure he would find himself missing Terra even _more_, and if Victor saw that he would get punched in the face.

Walking to the coffee chain was like walking through a dream. He didn't remember crossing the street, didn't remember opening the door, and didn't remember waiting in the line. As soon as he was aware of his surroundings he felt himself jerk back into reality.

Shrugging off his lapse in thought he reached into his pocket and felt for the change and bills. When he pulled it all out he counted and swore, "Shit."

Garfield wasn't much of a coffee person, but very much enjoyed his frappuccinos, and as such he didn't have money very often to spend because of this. And once he realized that he only had 2.54 in change he groaned and hung his head in shame.

"Hello sir, what can I get for you?"

He jumped, "Oh what? Oh uh, crap, uhhhhh, can you hold on a sec? I'm sure I got more change some where..." Tan hands flipped through a black wallet and as soon as he found that his wallet was just as empty as his pockets he cursed again.

"Craaaaaaap,"

From behind someone tapped him on the shoulder, and when he turned around he was blinded with the colour purple.

"Here,"

The girl held out her hand. Between her thumb and index finger was a five dollar bill. Garfield didn't pay much attention to the money offered to him, instead kept his eyes trained on her pale face. She sighed and raised an eyebrow.

"Is this going to take forever? Here," She grabbed his hand, placed the bill into it, then closed his fingers around the thin paper.

He continued to stare at her, his face becoming red and his palms starting to sweat. A longer line was starting to form, and from the looks of it, people were ready to punch him in the mouth.

"Yo! Gar, what is _taking_ you man? Does it really take this long to get coffee? I-- Gar?"

Victor had stormed into the coffee shop only to see the developing predicament his small friend had started.

When the large teen looked between the purple clad girl and his best bud, his eyes widened and he gave a mischievous smile.

Victor walked in between his best friend and the pale girl, turned to her, and rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry for my friend miss--"

"It's Raven," She kept her face blank.

"Right. Raven." He continued, "I'm sorry for my friend, you see, he's a bit of an air head when it comes to such _pretty_ girls. We'll be takin' our leave now,"

Once back in the park Garfield sat down on the bench and confessed, "I think I'm in love." His eyes stared ahead, not noticing the passing people and only looking for hints of purple and too pale skin.

Victor, who was smiling, punched the air in victory, "Aw yeah baby! He's back!"

Fifteen minutes later Garfield was once again at the Starbucks. He scanned the area for purple and felt his heart beat quicken when he spotted her, Raven, sitting in the lounge area. She held a book high up to her face, her eyes the only thing visible and darting back and forth with speed.

Garfield ran a hand through his hair, breathed into his hand to check the raunchiness level, and then swallowed. Once he was in front of Raven he found himself blanking on what he was going to say. Oh god what was he going to _say?_

"Well? Sit down," He jumped and saw that she had been staring at him while he was in the midst of his inner thought. Oh dear god she was pretty.

He did as she said and felt his hands start to sweat again. Oh god, oh god, oh god.

"Uh... I-- I'm Garfield, I was-- I was wondering if you... uh..."

Raven placed her book down on the table and crossed her arms. The small quirk of her lips informed him that she was enjoying his blabbering.

After a few minutes of _"Uh"_ and _"Um"_ Raven shook her head and leaned in towards the stuttering fool.

"How about you buy me some tea tomorrow? That's a good start,"

"Right! Yeah! Okay, sure, I can do that no prob!"

Raven smiled at the nervous teen, who grinned back at her.

"So Raven," He leaned in as well, and gave a handsome smile, "You come here often?"


End file.
